Annabeth's Trials
by andreajackson3400
Summary: Annabeth is found guilty of betraying Camp Half-Blood and her friends. The gods of Olympus will decide her punishment. What shall it be?
1. Chapter 1

"Please read the paragraph, Annabeth," the teacher said.

Annabeth stared at the comprehension book. The words were jumbled on the page. Being dyslexic, it was hard to read. "Gorger and Frederick, um, dared about a war today." The class burst into laughter.

"Annabeth, look again." Mrs. Zachariah's words shot into her like poison. "Roger and Frederick read about a war today," she said.

"I'm dyslexic, if you haven't noticed," Annabeth hissed. She slammed the book shut, seething.

"Class," Mrs. Zachariah said, ignoring Annabeth. "Read pages 19-31 tonight." The bell let out a _ding-a-ling-a-ling!_ Annabeth, still seething, walked up to Mrs. Zachariah. "Mrs. Zachariah, ma'am, I need to go home. I feel sick."

Mrs. Zachariah peered at Annabeth over the top of her wire-rimmed purple glasses. "Go to your next class, little girl. You've caused enough trouble today."

"Ma'am, I need to–" Annabeth's sentence was cut short as she ran to the trash can. She started throwing up, slimy food falling out of her mouth.

"Very well," Mrs. Zachariah growled. "Go home. Don't come back for two days. School policy. I'll be glad to be rid of you."

"Yes, ma'am," Annabeth said. She slung on her backpack and rushed home to the apartment that she had rented while going to mortal school. Chiron had insisted she learn mortal habits and history. She had protested that going to this school would be bad. But Chiron had insisted.

"Rach, I'm home!" She slammed her backpack on the kitchen floor. Rachel Elizabeth Dare was making turkey sandwiches in the kitchen. She looked up. "So early? How'd you get out?"

"Made myself throw up in front of Zachariah," Annabeth said. "Hey, I'm going to the bedroom. Don't come in. Got to work on _schoolwork. And math._ " She hissed the last words.

"Take a sandwich," Rachel said. "I won't be coming in anyways. Got to go shopping. Chiron gave me a few coins to exchange for mortal money so I can get food."

"Thanks." Annabeth grabbed a sandwich and went into the simple bedroom. One bed, a desk, a nightstand with a lamp, and a picture of Percy was all that was in it.

She took out her reading book. "The Last Sliver of Faith," she read aloud. She tossed it onto her nightstand. _I have something better to do._

She undressed fully and took out a shiny silver vibrator. She started to insert it into her pussy, enjoying the feeling as it slid in and out. She started turning the vibrator speed higher and higher, and she thrust it in faster and faster. She started moaning and playing with her clit. "Fuck! Fuck, yes!" she screamed. Cum shot out of her pussy, dripping onto the vibrator.

A golden coin buzzed over her moans. "Annabeth, we need you at camp. _Now_. Love you." _Percy._

Annabeth ignored the message and continued to play with her nipples. She stuck a finger in her cum and licked it up.

One moment she was drinking her cum, the next, she was in Olympus.


	2. Chapter 2

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, how could you be so ignorant to Camp Half-Blood's pleas for help?!" Zeus thundered. His lightning bolt staff blazed with anger.

"I…" Annabeth saw herself sitting naked, covered in cum, in front of the gods of Olympus. Her cheeks burned with a raw embarrassment. "I was enjoying myself too much."

"So it seemed," Apollo growled. "Camp Half-Blood is in _ruins_. _RUINS_ , young lady! All because of you! We needed our most skilled fighters, and you didn't RESPOND! MY BRAIN IS SO MUDDLED NOW THAT I CAN'T EVEN THINK OF A POEM OR ANYTHING TO RESPOND!"

"No offense, Apollo, no one needs a poem right now," Artemis said coldly.

"She deserves a punishment," Hera hissed. "Nobody can get away with this! Embarrassment isn't enough!"

"Obviously," Hades said. Annabeth whipped around. She hadn't even noticed the black-robed god sitting there.

"But what kind?" Hephaestus murmured.

"I know!" Ares said. "Tie her to a post and let the crows peck at her for a day or two!"

"That's too easy," Dionysus said lazily.

"You…you're supposed to be in Camp Half-Blood!" Annabeth gasped.

"Well, it was destroyed," Hermes growled. "Thanks to someone I know!"

Poseidon hissed as a seashell on his lamp clanged. He pressed it and a hologram appeared, protruding from the seashell. Annabeth gasped as she recognized who it was. _Percy! Oh, you're here to help me!_

"I've got her a proper punishment," Percy yelled above the fighting going on in the background. "Have her fuck each one of you! She had been fucking, she wanted pleasure, so give it to her!"

The gods nodded slowly. "Yes," Aphrodite mused. "That makes sense."

"All in favor?" Zeus called. Annabeth watched in horror as each god or goddess raised his or her hand. Zeus looked sternly at her. "Aphrodite will plan your schedule. You will be our little fucking maiden for a whole day. Now go. Get ready." He smiled evilly.

Annabeth was transported to Aphrodite's house, who was already there. Aphrodite let out a little giggle. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" she chuckled.

"What!" Annabeth howled. "No! I'm a _lady_ , for gods sake! This is _not_ going to be fun at all!"

Aphrodite made Annabeth cum with a snap of her fingers. "Yes!" she said, her voice low now. "This _will_ be fun. Prepare for punishment, my little fucking slave."


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth woke up to find herself shackled to a wall. She let out a moan. Her head hurt terribly, and she was naked, feeling the breeze hit her nipples. _Naked?_ She shot awake, taking in her surroundings. _Lightning bolts, clouds…Zeus!_

"So…you finally figured it out!" The god strode into the room, surveying Annabeth.

"Get me out of here, scum-bag!" Annabeth growled. The chains clashed as she struggled against them.

Zeus put on an innocent face. "No, I'm not allowed to do that, sorry! I _have_ to do this first!" He snapped his fingers, and all of his clothes vanished, leaving Annabeth in front of a naked god with an estimated 20-inch dick. He started to finger Annabeth's nipples, fingering them. Annabeth let out a moan. "Get…" she whispered. "Out…"

"No thanks," Zeus murmured. "I see you enjoy this!" He gently opened her mouth and started to slide his dick in and out. Annabeth gagged at the largeness of his big cock, but she started to twirl her tongue around it. Zeus started to thrust his cock faster and faster, while Annabeth deep-throated his cock until she felt the warm cum shoot out of his dick. She flinched at the flavor and started to spit it out but Zeus slapped her with his dick. "Swallow," he commanded. Annabeth wrinkled her nose and swallowed. "Good girl," Zeus praised. He slapped Annabeth's cheek with his dick. With a snap of his fingers, Annabeth's chains disappeared and she fell onto the rough marble floor. A small scratch was on her cheek as she pulled herself up. Her eyes shone with pure hatred. "Get away from me," she growled.

"Oh, you don't look very convincing, as you're _naked_ ," Zeus pointed out, chuckling. Annabeth let out a low hiss as he went on. "As you are my personal sex slave, I am allowed to do whatever I want with you, hmm?"

Annabeth growled. "You fucking bastard!" she roared. "I will _not_ do what you tell me to do! I am an independent lady!"

"Well, you have to go off track today," Zeus said sweetly. "While my dick is still erect, I might as well fuck you for the pleasure of it!" He inserted his dick into Annabeth's pussy and started to fuck her. Annabeth started to curse him, but Zeus snapped his fingers and ropes appeared around her mouth. "Better," he snickered. He resumed thrusting his dick, cumming inside Annabeth.

Annabeth let out a string of curses, her eyes blazing with raw fire. She picked herself up and glared at Zeus. "I see that Thalia inherited her stubbornness from you," she said coldly.

"I see that you inherited Athena's bad temper," Zeus retorted. A lightning bolt clashed from the sky. "It's only…let's see, 10 in the morning? Now, my slave, go clean yourself up."

Annabeth stomped to Zeus' showers, where she bathed in _Pouring Rain_ _Bubble Bath_. She let out a sigh as the sweet smell of rain rose up her nose.

"Are you done yet, my slave?" Zeus' loud call echoed across the large bathroom.

"Yes, master." Annabeth said the words before she could stop herself. "I am coming, Master." She stepped out of the bath. Her mind screamed to stop. _Why am I doing this? Master? Seriously? Annabeth, get ahold of yourself!_

Zeus met her in the hall. "Come in, slave," he ordered. "And we'll have another go."

 **Please review! I will say something next time I post!**


	4. YOUR VOTE COUNTS!

So I've got to decide whether to continue The Horniness of Gods and Demigods, or Annabeth's Trials. YOUR VOTES COUNT! Just tell whether you want one or the other. Whichever one you choose, I will continue updating that one but I will still leave the other one up, just in case you still want to read.

I will count your votes on January 11, so I will not update after this until January 11. May your choice be the one that I continue to update! HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
